This invention is in the field of igniters for hydrocarbon fuel burning engines and more particularly deals with a method using a modified igniter to deliver high energy plasma levels to fire fuel within an engine.
The prior art though having igniters of a variety of types, has not shown how to drive these igniters to deliver high energy, has not found how to utilize such igniters in a manner that would yield a high energy plasma instead of an easily extinguishable spark, and therefore has not been successful in obtaining high engine efficiency by virtue of not being able to burn all the fuel injected therein.